Reasons
by CrimsonAislyn
Summary: one morning everything started to change in a perfectly normal college, or was it really normal from the beginning ? what could be the reasons behind this? can fairytail save them ? rating M for blood and death. rating will be lower on the next chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **: this story is actually co written with my friend... and yeah, we dont own fairytail T_T etc ...  
there will be four OCs. myst, ryuki and raven , the 4th one havn't decided yet...

**Chapter 1**

**When the Madness Spreads**

It was one of those ordinary boring days, I was sitting in my class, there was a professor teaching non sense, none even bothered to listen. At that moment I had no idea what was to follow.

I didn't realize when I fell asleep; I was having such a nice dream about naruto being eaten by zetsu, but then a loud unfamiliar noise forced me to wake up. I just turned around and in shock I found that hell has broken loose in the class. What I saw is hard to describe in words, there was a dead body lying on the floor in a pool of blood, some of my classmates were trying to lick the blood from the floor. From the clothes I guessed it was the professor otherwise the body was completely unrecognizable. Some were still stabbing it. They were screaming hysterically, a few were breaking the benches and the glass windows. I saw my step brother committing group suicide with his followers T_T . We tried to stop them, but….oh shit! Too late :P

There were blood everywhere in the college, I noticed the other classes also started to behave abnormally. At first I thought I were having some kind of dream, but it was too real to be an illusion. Maybe their capability of tolerating bullshit from this college had reached its limit.

Some students were trying to break the main gate, but Gajeel stopped them by turning into a solid iron gate. I wonder what a fairytail member is doing here o_o , did the chairman send them a request!

Suddenly I realized that im standing in the centre of a huge magic circle which almost covered the entire college. I saw my friend standing a little away from me; she was in the exact centre of the circle and was controlling the huge fire. I watched in shock; the whole building was covered in yellowish red flames.

At first I thought she was also caught in the madness, but that was impossible; the look in her eyes weren't insane at all. I took a few steps forward and asked her "Ryuki, why are you doing this now? Wasn't this planed for two hours later? " "Now is our chance", we both turned to the direction the voice came from and saw raven was standing there. "We have no time to loose, I spotted three fairytail members coming in this direction", she looked a little worried.

Suddenly, the flames around the college stared to disappear; we all looked up in the shock to see a shadowy figure standing on the roof…..

~myst

please review if u like ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: this one is purely crack... read on your own risk

**Chapter 2**

Apple was the reason

The smoke cleared and we saw a pink haired boy with a blue cat eating up the fire. The boy finished and said, "Now that I've eaten I'm all revved up!" Then he started to come after us but our chairman appeared out of nowhere and addressed the boy, "Are you from Fairy Tail? Have you come for the job I requested? Please help us. We have... " Before he could complete what he was saying Raven used her magic and we escaped from there.

Few minutes later we landed in a forest and Myst asked, "What is our next plan?" I explained that we had to meet Jellal. So we started walking through the dense, creepy forest. The forest was so thick that no light reached its bottom. All of a sudden we heard the sound of someone crying. Then a spooky tree which looked like an apple tree called me, "Please return me my apples." Raven said, "We must hurry. We don't have time to listen to this emo apple tree."

After around an hour of walking Raven recieved a call and she said that she had to leave because her boy friend has been captured by that apple tree. Raven then left. As I walked forward absent-mindendly I bumped into 'someone'. i looked up to see a dark blue-haired shirtless boy with a apple in his hand. On seeing the strangely coloured apple I said, "You are the one that stole all the apples from that tree. Return them immediately." The boy in turn replied, "There is only one apple left. You can have it. I am not hungry any more." He then gave me the apple and climbed up the nearest tree.

I turned to find that Myst had also suddenly disappeared and I wondered where she went. I tried to contact them but in vain. Nevertheless I decided to go to the place where we were suppossed to meet Jellal expecting to find everyone there.

When I finally reached the meeting spot i found Jellal standing there all by himself. I blew up Jellal because that is my mission ( because i hate emo people... :X)

~ryuki


End file.
